


I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey - C2 timestamp

by Denig37



Series: Muzzle!verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the C2 timestamps of <a href="http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com/22311.html">I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey</a> by <a href="http://spnkinkfan.livejournal.com/">spnkinkfan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You 'til My Muzzle Turns Grey - C2 timestamp




End file.
